


You Know You're Right

by Lierdumoa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Epilepsy Warning, Fanvids, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lierdumoa/pseuds/Lierdumoa
Summary: An analysis of Dean Winchester's motivations for selling his soul at the end of the second season.





	You Know You're Right

Password: SPN

Song: "You Know You're Right" by Nirvana

Original Post Date: March 8th, 2008 on LiveJournal


End file.
